


Lambency

by inelegantly (Lir)



Series: SWAG 2016 Fills [23]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Affection, Canon Compliant, F/F, First Time, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir/pseuds/inelegantly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their first time, Umi insists on having the lights out. Eli is more than happy to make that accommodation. Some things do feel more intimate, in the quiet seclusion of a darkened room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lambency

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the sports anime winter games, for the prompt of [this image](http://i.imgur.com/x60B2BZ.jpg) from the game, the text on which reads, "A young couple together, alone, in the dark... How scandalous!"

-

"Is this better?" Eli murmurs, her breath warm against Umi's cheek as she kisses the line of Umi's jaw. 

The lights are out in their bedroom and in the dimness Umi's eyes strain to make out even Eli's face, hovering just beside her. She closes them instead, comforted by the blanketing darkness and the warmth of Eli's body pressed close against her own. She can feel Eli's fingertips against her face, tilting her chin just slightly up as Eli kisses slowly across her jaw, pressing a last little peck to the point of her chin before her mouth finds Umi's for a longer, sweeter kiss. 

"It's better," Umi whispers back, when Eli pulls away from her. Her eyelids flutter open, her gaze focusing gradually on the pale points of Eli's eyes. "And it's more... Intimate, like this." 

Eli laughs, a soft, affectionate sound, before she presses another gentle kiss to the corner of Umi's lips. "I think you might be right about that, now that I come to think about it." 

Umi blushes a little, at the approval she hears warm in Eli's voice — but in the darkness she doubts Eli can make out the flush that colors her cheeks and something about that makes her feel braver, like that tiny secret is giving her strength. She reaches one hand up, light fingertips following along the line of Eli's jaw, across her neck, curling at the nape of it where her hair falls free of the ponytail it's usually tied into, in gentle waves. 

"Thank you," Umi says, still a bit embarrassed at having to request Eli do this only with the lights off. "For... Understanding." 

"I do try my best," Eli says. "After all, your comfort is very important to me." 

That makes Umi laugh, a nervous, startled sound which she does her best to suppress. She's so aware that she has no idea what she's doing, has never been able to let Eli go past the most innocent interludes of kissing and lengthy periods of cuddling. But lying together isn't so different from that — Eli's body is a familiar shape fitted against her, her hips against Umi's hips, one of her legs slid between Umi's thighs. She doesn't _do_ anything much, but just the touch of Eli's fingers against her face, Eli's kisses along her neck, makes Umi want to squirm underneath the other girl's subtle weight. 

Umi tilts her chin up, breathing a bit more rapidly as Eli sucks slow pressure into the line of her throat. For a moment there's a little nip of teeth, before Eli presses another kiss to Umi's neck another breath lower, and Umi squeaks softly in surprise. 

"Ah," Eli murmurs, so that her warm breath on Umi's neck sends shivers up her spine. "Should I not have done that? Is that too much?" 

"N-No," Umi manages to stammer. "I was only... I was surprised." 

"A good kind of surprised?" Eli asks, light fingertips dragging the top of Umi's nightgown slowly down. Her mouth moves, kissing at the top of Umi's collarbone, right beside where her shoulder joins her throat. 

Umi whimpers; from the pressure of needing to make an assessment, at the expectation of a reply, in anticipation of what Eli intends to _do_ with her mouth where it's moving across Umi's unclothed chest. Her hips shift against the mattress and push up toward her girlfriend's warmth, and when Eli lightly nips at the line of her collarbone they jerk harder and roll up against Eli's body. The sound Umi makes then is more of a strangled moan. 

"Yes?" Eli prompts her, as she nudges her thigh closer between Umi's legs. "Is this good?"

Umi's arms are around Eli's shoulders, clutching Eli tight as she struggles not to press down against Eli's leg. Eli's fingertips brush the sides of her breasts through her nightgown and she gasps out soft surprise. Her heart is beating fast, is racing in her chest, is speeding up where it's caught between Eli's gently exploring hands. 

"Why," Umi manages to say, "Does this... Affect me the way that it does?" 

Her eyes are pressed shut again, her face tilted sideways against the pillow. She too easily picks up on the sound of Eli's breath sighing out as Eli leans up from kissing at her chest in order to give the question more thorough consideration. One of Umi's hands slides off Eli's back, dropping to where she can press it over her face.

She peeks out at Eli, whose thoughtful expression she can distinguish even in the dark. 

"I suppose," Eli begins, "that might be because I _want_ it to. It's nothing more complicated than that. I should _hope_ you like that it's me kissing you, but if this is making you too nervous..." 

Umi shakes her head, quick and sharp, her hand grasping back onto Eli's shoulder. "I like that it's you. I like... That you have patience with me, when I feel... So unsure of myself." 

Eli smiles, and presses a soft kiss to Umi's cheek. "I told you," she says. "I try to be understanding. For people we care about, it really isn't so hard." 

Umi laughs, and presses her face into the pillow again. But it's only for a moment, long enough to muffle the sound of her nervous giggling before she's turning back to Eli, before she is pulling Eli's face down to kiss her slow on the mouth. 

"Do you still want to..." she starts to ask, pulling away. "...do this with me?" 

"Of course," Eli says, kissing her other cheek. 

Umi shifts on the bed, so her hips again roll against Eli's hips, and uses her hands on Eli's shoulders to pull her back in close. She's a little breathless, when she says, "I liked what you were doing, before. I won't get nervous this time, if you do it again."

"I'll remember that," Eli says, her hands gliding up and down Umi's sides, soothing over her ribs even as the touch, the familiarity, soothes Umi's nerves. Her hands slide as far as the undersides of Umi's breasts, brushing over them, gently cupping them, and Umi shivers even as she pushes shyly into Eli's hands. 

Eli is delicate with her, touching her so lightly through the fabric of Umi's nightgown that she almost cannot feel it at all, teasing her with soft caresses until Umi is pushing more insistently into her touch. She's too sensitive, when Eli nudges her nightgown down enough to pluck at her nipples and kiss at her breasts, sucking at Umi's skin until that she whines and presses down against Eli's subtly offered thigh. Her arms again wrap tightly around Eli, clutching at her so ferociously she might have thought she was falling. 

"Eli," she murmurs softly, panting, as Eli slides one hand down over her stomach, down along the length of her leg, and again "Eli," as Eli pushes up her nightgown, glides her hand back up the inside of Umi's thighs. She sobs "Eli," as she pushes her hips against Eli's palm, weeps Eli's name with escalating fervency as Eli's fingers work cleverly against her, as her body draws bowstring-taut and strains until it's vibrating with want of release.

"Eli," she sighs one last time, as she sinks again into the mattress and into the feeling of warmth spreading out through her limbs, as Eli's fingers coax the last little sparks of her orgasm out like electricity rippling across her skin. 

"Better?" Eli asks her, fondly, that same simple question she's asked all along. 

"Than before?" Umi asks "Or than I expected?" 

Eli laughs softly, and takes the opportunity to kiss Umi again, slow when Umi is slack-jawed and lazy, leisurely in her open-mouthed kisses as she sighs into Eli's mouth. 

"Either one," Eli tells her when they break apart.

"Better than both," Umi says, as she pulls Eli down to lay beside her. All at once the embarrassment hits her again, but she's too stubborn to let it have its way. She presses in against Eli's side, arms curled around Eli's waist. "Better than I thought to expect." 

"I'm glad," Eli says, palm reaching to cup against the back of Umi's head, fingers curling to twine into Umi's hair. "That is exactly what I was hoping for." 

-

-


End file.
